The present invention relates in general to transmitting and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for transmitting over power lines. The invention is especially useful for transmitting digital data over power lines. The invention is characterized by reliability, relatively good efficiency and is relatively inexpensive and easy to fabricate while being operative over a relatively broad range of frequencies.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a transmitter for transmitting over power lines.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a transmitter that receives its energy potentials from a power line and uses ripple thus derived to help establish synchronism between the transmitted signal and the power line frequency.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with circuitry that is reliable and relatively efficient.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a transmitter that may operate over a wide range of frequencies without tuning.